1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display articles, signs, and the like adapted for display on a wall or other generally vertical surface, and more specifically to a frameless mount for pictures and the like. The present frameless mount comprises a backing board to which the picture or other flat display article is adhesively attached, with at least one transparent protective sheet and mat border being adhesively secured thereto. An assembly kit and method of assembling the present frameless picture mount are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of relatively flat, planar decorative articles to brighten the interior walls of homes, offices, and other structure is of course well known. While in primitive quarters the mere tacking or nailing of a photo or the like to a wall may be done (e.g., in temporary military barracks or the like), more attractive displays and display means are generally preferred.
Accordingly, it has become customary to provide a relatively deep frame to surround a photo or other generally flat, planar article (photo, needlework sampler, etc.) and to use some form of mechanical means (screws, nails, etc.) to suspend the picture and frame assembly on a wall or the like. Mechanical fasteners are generally required with such assemblies due to the relatively heavy weight of the frame and backing for the display article, rather than due to the light weight of the display article itself.
The frames used for such display articles are often expensive particularly when custom framing work is done. It is recognized that in many instances a high quality, massive frame is desirable for the display of an article therein, but it should also be noted that there are likely many more occasions in which the use of such a costly and massive frame is unnecessary and even undesirable, as such a frame can detract from a relatively simple and clean picture or other display. Moreover, in many cases the use of mechanical fasteners to penetrate a wall surface is undesirable, and may not be permitted in many instances (apartments, dorms, etc.).
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a frameless picture mount which serves to protect a photograph, picture, or other generally flat, planar display article, while also providing a suitable border or margin for the work to provide a finished look for the assembly. The present frameless mount is very light in weight due to the materials used, and is easily secured to a wall or other suitable surface by adhesive means, rather than requiring mechanical fasteners which would penetrate the surface of the wall.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 220,159 issued on Sep. 30, 1879 to Nicholas C. N. Laurense, titled xe2x80x9cMethod Of Mounting Pictures,xe2x80x9d describes the use of a manila paper backing for mounting xe2x80x9cchromosxe2x80x9d or the like in a frame. The Laurense method requires a frame (or xe2x80x9cstretcherxe2x80x9d), across which the manila backing material is stretcher and wrapped about the back edges of the frame. The present frameless picture mounting does not require any lateral stretching of any of the components, but rather laminates all components in a predetermined order atop one another. Also, Laurense does not disclose any means of attaching his assembly to a wall or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 561,480 issued on Jun. 2, 1896 to George R. Booth, titled xe2x80x9cMount For Pictures Or Photographs,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly comprising a sheet of glass or the like sandwiched between two opaque sheets of fiberboard or the like. Booth uses the glass for rigidity, rather than for transparency. The assembly is wrapped with a decorative paper covering, and the picture is glued to the front of the assembly, with no additional protective covering provided for the picture. Booth recognizes that his assembly is relatively heavy, with its glass central panel, and accordingly does not provide any means for hanging the assembly on a wall. Rather, he provides a brace in the back for supporting the assembly in a stand-up easel configuration, for display on a desk or the like, unlike the present frameless picture mount invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 569,510 issued on Oct. 13, 1896 to James W. McCabe, titled xe2x80x9cArt Of Manufacturing Photographic Mounts,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly using shellac or other, adhesive means for assembling a decorative border and panel on a cardboard backing sheet. McCabe does not disclose any means of mounting as picture to his completed mount assembly, whereas the present frameless picture mount assembles the picture as an integral part of the assembly, immediately adjacent the backing material, rather than being placed atop the remainder of the completed assembly, as in the Mccabe assembly. Also, McCabe does not provide any means of mounting or attaching his assembly to a wall or other similar suitable surface, as provided by the present frameless picture mount invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,674 issued on Jul. 31, 1934 to Albert W. Engel, titled xe2x80x9cTransparent Mounting Device,xe2x80x9d describes an opaque backing sheet having a rear gummed surface and foldable transparent overlay sheet. The picture is placed upon the front of the backing sheet, and the transparent overlay is placed thereover with the oversize edges being folded around the back of the backing sheet and adhesively secured thereto. Engel provides tabs of material from the backing sheet, which may be passed through slots in the folded over transparent sheet for use in securing the assembly in an album or the like, and also cuts slots in the center of the backing for folding forwardly to adhesively secure the back of the picture to the backing sheet. No adhesively coated transparent overlay or mat border is provided by Engel, and his adhesive attachment means is different from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,294 issued on Nov. 17, 1936 to William G. Stephenson, titled xe2x80x9cDisplay Device And Process Of Making The Same,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid backing board with a picture placed on the front surface thereof, with a sheet of transparent cellulose material positioned over the picture. Stephenson spreads a thin cellulose solvent along the border of the backing material before covering the picture and backing board with the cellulose sheet, with the solvent shrinking the marginal edge of the cellulose slightly to provide a wrinkle-free covering. However, Stephenson fails to attach the picture securely to the backing board (he provides only one small optional adhesive attachment point) and more importantly, does not provide any form of mat border for the assembly to provide a finished look, as is done with the present frameless assembly. Moreover, Stephenson does not provide any means of adhesively securing the completed assembly to a wall or the like, as is done with the present mounting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,495 issued on Jun. 4, 1946 to William Martin, titled xe2x80x9cPicture Frame,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly comprising an opaque backing board with a glass sheet overlay, the picture being sandwiched between the backing board and glass sheet. Martin also provides a border of mirrored glass tiles, with a further decorative trim border overlay on the tiles. Martin further provides a strap for hanging the assembly, with the strap ends being secured between the mirrored tiles and glass sheet, whereas the present assembly uses adhesive means for attaching the lightweight structure to a wall or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,272 issued on Jul. 23, 1963 to Bruce J. Frye, titled xe2x80x9cSelf Adhesive Clip And Method,xe2x80x9d describes a clip which secures to the edge of a thin sheet of material (photograph, etc.) and which utilizes the principal of molecular adhesion between two extremely smooth and closely mating surfaces to secure the clips to another surface (glass window, etc.). The Frye clips do not support the picture from behind; do not provide adhesive attachment of the picture to another article, or to the clips themselves; do not provide a transparent protective sheet overlay adhesively secured to the picture; do not provide for a mat border for the picture; and cannot adhere to the relatively rough surface of a conventional wall, due to the molecular adhesion principle used. Each of the above limitations is overcome by the present frameless picture mount and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,045 issued on Oct. 31, 1967 to Lawrence S. Mayers, titled xe2x80x9cArticle Holder;xe2x80x9d describes the use of spring clip channel sections for gripping the edge of a thin, flat article (sheet of paper, picture, etc.). In one embodiment, four, such elongate sections are clipped to the four edges of a rectangular picture, with small sections of double sided adhesive material being shown in other embodiments for attaching one of the strips to a wall or other suitable surface. However, the Mayers system comprises a frame which surrounds the edges of the picture when used as described above, whereas the present mounting system is frameless. Moreover, Mayers does not disclose any form of transparent protective coating for a picture installed in his frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,923 issued on Nov. 15, 1977 to Marston Chase, titled xe2x80x9cAdhesive Picture Mount,xe2x80x9d describes a system of multiple laminates which serve to assure that a picture is accurately aligned relative to, the backing sheet and/or border. None of the embodiments of the Chase assembly, provide a transparent protective overlay for the picture set therein, nor does Chase provide any means of securing the assembly to a wall or the like for display, either by adhesive or mechanical fastening means. The Chase disclosure primarily describes the means of attaching the various components and picture together using double sided adhesive sheets with release sheets, by partially peeling the release sheet from one side and attaching the components in registry at that point, then progressively removing the remaining release sheet while smoothing the components together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,710 issued on Aug. 19, 1980 to Rolf Becker, titled xe2x80x9cFrameless Support For Pictures,xe2x80x9d describes the specific structure of a clip which may be used for securing a backing board, a picture or the like, and a cover plate (e. g., glass) together. A series of such clips is required about the edges of the assembly, with the fastening means being purely mechanical, rather than adhesive as in the present assembly. No mat border nor adhesive means of securing the assembly to a wall or the like is disclosed by Becker, which features are a part of the present frameless picture mount invention.
U.S. Pat. NO. 4,282,668 issued on Aug. 11, 1981 to Robert M. Jolkovski, titled xe2x80x9cMounting System And Method,xe2x80x9d describes a clip system bearing a stronger resemblance to the clips of the Becker ""710 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above, than to the present invention. Jolkovski uses a secondary anchor which digs into the backing material and a spring connecting an edge clip to the secondary anchor. The backing sheet, picture, and glass overlay are all held together mechanically by the edge clips, rather than being adhesively secured together, as in the present system. Moreover, Jolkovski utilizes a relatively heavy glass protective cover for the picture, as does Becker and others noted further above. The weight of the glass generally precludes safe adhesive attachment to a wall or the like, and accordingly, Jolkovski is silent regarding any means of suspension for his assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,451 issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Eiichi Suzuki, titled xe2x80x9cMethod For Protecting A Print,xe2x80x9d describes the use of a backing board or sheet with an open overlay sandwiching a picture therebetween. The overlay is in the general form of a mat border, with the picture being visible through the open center thereof. The two sheets are adhesively secured together, but Suzuki does not use any means for adhesively securing the picture to the backing board other than by capturing the border between the back and overlay. While Suzuki provides a transparent protective sheet, he places it over the border, rather than beneath it, as in the present assembly. Moreover, Suzuki does not provide any means of securing his assembly to a wall or other structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,288 issued on Jul. 9, 1996 to Gary F. Lambert, titled xe2x80x9cQuick Mount Picture Frame,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly including a frame, as indicated by the title of the patent. The Lambert frame is relatively deep and heavy, in comparison with the present frameless mount structure. A mat border is provided which fits completely within the frame, whereas the mat border of the present assembly is devoid of any frame surrounding it. The picture held within the Lambert assembly is even smaller than the mat border, thus resulting in relatively little picture area in comparison to the area exposed in the present frameless assembly. Moreover, Lambert does not provide any transparent protective overlay for a picture in his framed assembly, nor does he provide any adhesive means of securing the assembly to a wall, as provided by the present frameless picture mount.
British Patent Publication. No. 635,806 published on Apr. 19, 1950 to Emile H. du Heume, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Or Relating To Passe-Partout Mounting Of Pictures And The Like And Clips For Use Therein,xe2x80x9d describes the use of a plurality of clips more closely resembling the clip arrangement disclosed in the Becker ""710 and Jolkovski ""668 U.S. Patents discussed further above, than to the present frameless picture mount invention. Du Heume uses such mechanical clips due to the weight of the glass protective overlay sheet he uses in his assembly. Du Heume does not disclose any adhesive means for securing any of his assembly together, nor doe he provide any form of mat border or adhesive means for securing his mount to a wall, all of which are provided by the present mount.
British Patent Publication No. 1,370,061 published on Oct. 9, 1974 to Lamson Paragon Ltd., titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Or Relating To Support Means For Information Sheets,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of sheets adhesively secured together. The top sheet includes a series of separable strips cut therein, which expose the adhesive of the underlying sheet when removed. A progressive series of reports or the like may then be adhesively attached to the sheet, by means of the adhesive exposed when each strip is removed. The ""061 British Patent Publication does not teach any provision for a mat border, and in fact teaches away from any transparent protective overlay, as such would defeat access to the strips for removal thereof and attachment of documents to the sheet. Also, no means of adhesively attaching the assembly to a wall or the like is provided by the ""061 British Patent Publication.
Finally, PCT Patent Publication No. WO 91/0974 published on Jul. 11, 1991 to Richard M. Cohart, titled xe2x80x9cMat Structure And Method Of Matting A Picture,xe2x80x9d describes a series of three mats and a backing sheet. A bottom mat has an interior opening sized to fit the picture, with an intermediate mat also fitting within the bottom mat opening. An uppermost mat holds the other mat and picture assembly to the backing sheet. Cohart does not provide any transparent overlay, and the picture is not adhesively secured in place, as is the case with the present picture mount. Also, Cohart does not provide any wall attachment means for his structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a frameless picture mount, using a series of different adhesive attachments for laminating the various components of the frameless mount together. A backing board having a foam core sandwiched between opposed coated paper sheets is used to support the assembly. A flat, planar display article (picture, photograph, etc.) is adhesively secured to the front surface of the backing board by means of a plurality of double sided adhesive tape strips. The display article is protected by a sheet of clear, adhesively coated plastic laminate which is used to overlay the article; the article may be protected on its reverse side by a similar clear or opaque laminate sheet, in order to preclude damage to the article by acids in the paper, and/or to preclude chemicals from a photographic print migrating to the papers of the assembly. The display article is slightly smaller than the laminate sheet(s), in order provide a complete seal about the edges of the display article.
In turn, the laminate sheet(s) is/are slightly smaller than the backing board, in order to provide a margin for gluing a mat border atop the remainder of the assembly. This permits the mat border to be adhesively secured directly to the underlying edge of the backing board, as the plastic laminate sheet(s) would not provide a suitable base for the adhesion of the glue adhesive. Finally, another double sided adhesive strip is applied to the back of the assembly, with the second release strip remaining in place until the assembly is adhesively secured to a wall for display.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved frameless picture mount providing for the display of a flat, planar display article therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved frameless picture mount comprising a laminated backing board, a display article adhesively secured thereto, at least one protective sheet of clear plastic laminate adhesively overlying the display article, and a mat border adhesively secured to the front of the assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved frameless picture mount in which a second plastic laminate sheet is applied to the back of the display article. to preclude the migration of acids and/or chemicals between the display article and adjacent papers of the assembly.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved frameless picture mount in which the display article is slightly smaller than the protective laminate sheet(s) applied thereto, with the laminate sheet(s) being slightly smaller than the backing board and mat border, for adhesively securing the mat border directly to the backing board.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved frameless picture mount including adhesive means for securing the assembly to a wall or other suitable structure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a kit for the assembly of a frameless picture mount with a picture, and method of assembly of the picture mount kit with the picture.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.